


Ellia's Prize

by Sapphomet (Cassplay)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Tieflings, Trans Female Character, tiefling sexual spirituality, transfem blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Sapphomet
Summary: Ellia spies an attractive adventurer while working at the tavern.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 15





	Ellia's Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the first part written for aaaaages, but only just got around to finishing

She stared at her from across the drinking hall. How could she not, when half the other women (and some of the men) in the inn called Beatrix’s Barrel had also begun to gaze at the woman standing in the doorway. Like most elves who partook in the adventuring lifestyle, this one was slim, but everyone who gazed upon her moving towards an unoccupied table could see the muscles ripple beneath her olive skin. Her bicep, around which a blue and gold adventurer’s guild kerchief was bound, bulged slightly as she pulled out a chair and sat down at an unoccupied table. Her round amber eyes took in the atmosphere of the room, and she ran her fingers through her long curly brown hair as she bound it together behind her head. Other Heads eventually turned back to their own conversations. They turned back every so often, some caught her loosening the first few strings holding the front of her blouse together, allowing air to rush down through the widening hole in the fabric through the cleavage produced by her breasts, and down over what must be a stone hard set of abs, perhaps even further.

“Ellia?” said a voice from behind her, this ‘her’ being the specified Ellia, who was leaning against the bar, and not the statuesque Elf who had graced them all with her presence. The voice spoke again. “Ellia!? Hellooooo? Are you going to stand there eyefucking our guests all night?”

“Ohh, Bee. I-” Said Ellia, only now wrenching her eyes away from the Elf and to the owner of Beatrix’s Barrel. The stout little halfling was perched upon her barrel shaped chair. Ellia tried to continue but Beatrix held up a finger to tell her to stop.

“Listen for a second, when I was in the cavalry, we rode who we wanted regardless of what our commanders said.” Beatrix adjusted herself in her seat and took a mug from a passing patron to refill it. “But we did it when we weren’t on the job.”

“I know, Bee. I just wish you wouldn’t reduce desire to such a dirty sounding word.” Ellia said. She continued, and tried to expand on her thoughts. “Sex is so much more than just needing to relieve oneself every now and again. It’s about a connection, uhhh… Admiration…” Ellia began to stumble over words that she could use to describe the rush that came with lovemaking, but each word seemed to describe it less well than the last. She raised her hands and began to stroke up her temples, past the smooth join, and onto the hard, darkened bone of her horns. Although the bloodline had diluted significantly since her great-great-grandparent had called upon, and bedded a demon, she still retained some noticeably Tiefling features. Her horns and long, pointed ears were just some of these. Her hands slipped down off the horns and briefly tugged at her ears, causing her large silvered earrings to dance beside her face.

“That story was meant to get you to go serve her.” Beatrix said. A cheeky smile crept onto Ellia’s face. Beatrix was quick to bluntly respond. “You know what I mean.”

Ellia loosened her blouse, exposing her cleavage more than usual, then turned and began to wind her way through the patrons towards the Elf.

“Hello there, miss. What can I help-“ Ellia said as she arrived at the Elf’s table, her eyes flicked downwards into the burgeoning cleavage below her, and quickly further, before returning to the Elf’s own eyes. “-you with tonight?” The Elf looked at Ellia, taking her in slightly longer than might be considered chaste.

“Well, what have you got for me?” She responded, licking her lips.

“We’ve got some nice tender chicken breasts.” Ellia said, hoping that the Elf would pick up what she was very thickly laying down. “And some nice velvet cake for you to sink your teeth into, as well as most brews from here to the Southlands.”

“Chicken and wine.” The Elf grinned, exposing the sharp teeth possessed by wood elves. Her eyes momentarily moved down, then she cocked an eyebrow. “I’d love some cake later, what time will you be serving it?”

“In about an hour, but I assure you;” Ellia grinned, pleased that she had just sub-textually organised her latest tryst. She leaned down next to the elf and whispered in her ear. “It’s worth the wait.”

* * *

The elf slammed Ellia against the door of her room. Her thighs held in the elf’s strong arms as Ellia’s arms wrapped around the elf’s shoulders. Her chest was burning, it felt like her heart was leaping out of her chest; she loved this.

Their lips detached, and the elf began to trail hard kisses down Ellia’s neck. Ellia felt her lipstick smear against her own skin and let out a moan.

“More.” Ellia groaned. The elf backed into her room, turned, and let Ellia fall on the straw mattress. She scrambled up onto her knees to get back up to the elf’s lips, throwing her arms back around the wide shoulders.

“A slutty little demon, aren’t you?” The elf growled as they parted. The crackle in her voice entered Ellia’s ears and her hands closed to fists around the elf’s tunic. “Careful darling, this is my only shirt.”

She would have torn it from the elf’s chest there and then, but she knew that people don’t like having to buy a new tunic. Instead she contented herself with pulling it up over the elf’s head.

“Eager, I like that.” The elf’s husky voice said. Ellia slipped off her own tunic, her nipples scratching against the coarse fabric. The elf rounded the bed corner and slid up next to Ellia. Her eyes affixed to the elf’s, Ellia barely felt one of her breasts being cupped. “I like these too.”

“Come and get them, if you want them.” Ellia teased. Her toes curled against the sheets as the elf’s fingers closed around her nipple. She felt herself leaning backwards as the elf pushed forward. She always relished this part, the slow descent; if it were a play, the writer would end the scene here. But Ellia wasn’t a thespian.

Her back slowly settled onto the mattress again, and she gripped the back of her lover’s neck as it went down. She gasped at the sudden suction around her other nipple. Ellia moved her hand up and twisted it in the elf’s hair. The other moved down, feeling the steely contours of her back.

The elf switched sides, and slowly began to make her way up. Ellia reached down with the hand on the elf’s head, heading for her pants. The elf got to Ellia’s neck as she fumbled down in her under things, eventually managing to free the elf’s stiffening hen.

Ellia flipped the pair of them, now it was her on top.

“Such a weary adventurer, I trust you are pleased to see me?” Ellia intoned, slowly mover her own way down. The elf just gave a moan. Ellia smiled.

Ellia breathed out lightly on the elf’s hen. It flinched upwards.

“You should visit more often.” Ellia said, observing the glistening liquid dribbling from the tip. “You seem ever so backed up.”

“Damn paladin never lets us stay in a place like…” the elf’s words were cut off as Ellia engulfed the head of her hen in her mouth. She flicked her tongue along the upside-down Y shaped junction between the head and the shaft. That got less reaction than she had hoped. She reached her around the edges of the head, still less than she’d like. She prodded her tongue at the hole in the head, and struck gold. The elf let out a groan, the fluid leaking out quicker than before.

Ellia opened her mouth slightly, the fluid began to flow out, coating the elf’s hen. Using it as lubricant, she began to bob her head, drawing the hen’s head into and out of her mouth. Her tongue flicked at the hole in the top. Ellia brought one of her hands up, massaging the excess liquid into the shaft, and began slowly moving the hand back and forth as well.

“Oh, Goddess, how are you…?” The elf trailed off into breathy moans as Ellia’s other hand began to toy with the elf’s lower hole.

Back and forth Ellia coaxed the flow, seeking her prize.

The elf’s hips began to buck. It couldn’t be far, apparently the elf really didn’t get much of a chance to visit taverns like Beatrix’s.

Ellia redoubled her efforts, moving her tongue around the sides of the hole, probing for the most sensitive spot. Then she felt the elf’s ass clasp around her finger. She drew her hand back as far as it could go, and the elf’s hen pulsed as it released a small amount of cum. Ellia sucked on it greedily, trying to milk every last ounce of pleasure from the elf’s hen that she could.

She withdrew the relaxing appendage from her mouth, drying it with one last slurp. Ellia swallowed the elf’s seed and began to crawl up to her.

The elf dreamily held out an arm, and Ellia accepted the offered embrace. She may love being slammed against doors, or slowly being pushed on to a mattress, but this moment was what she lived for. This was her prize. The afterglow, when she had made someone happy.

“So, how was I?” She asked.

“Fucking fantastic.” The elf murmured.

“As soon as you want some more, you tell me, okay?” Ellia said, reaching out and playfully twisting one of the elf’s nipples.

The elf just moaned.

* * *

The next bedroom over, Beatrix let the pillow over her head flop free. Ellia had just finished her first go at it. Her tired mind tried to figure out timings, before concluding that no, she would not have enough time to get to sleep before she started up again.


End file.
